Out There
by FeralBass
Summary: X, Zero and Axl got back from Giga City two months ago and things are back to normal at Maverick Hunter HQ, but one night while stargazing, Axl asks X the innocent question of whether or not he believes in aliens. Things spiral out of control from there and when a shooting star crashes in Abel City the hunters are left wondering; will things ever stay normal for long? T to be safe
1. The Crash

_Hello everyone, this is my first fanfic and one I've wanted to do for a while. I've read plenty of Mega Man fanfics and noticed the distinct lack of alien-related fanfics. Except for kayring18's excellent fanfic Stardriod Warrior Terra, of course. I suppose that most people would consider alien fics a cliché, but I feel that I can make this work. I'm liable to drop stories that I lose interest in and that I'll update whenever I have a new chapter written so bear with me please._

**Out There**

_Maverick Hunter HQ Roof; 11:00 PM_

X and Axl were lying down, looking at the night sky. The electricity was down for maintenance and it was the perfect night for the rare pleasure of stargazing. Axl had, at first, found it boring, but eventually started to enjoy it.

"Hey, X," Axl asked suddenly, "Do you think that aliens exist?"

X sat up and looked at the young hunter with a little bit of surprise, as the question seemed to have come out of nowhere. _'Although,'_ He mused, _'I suppose the peace and quiet is enough that he'd let his mind wander, and people do tend to associate aliens with the stars.'_

"Well," X stated, "The memory files I have _do_ state that alien robots came to Earth in the past, the profiles I have don't contain very much information though, really only the names and that most of them were evil."

Now it was Axl's turn to sit up in surprise and look at his companion, regarding the blue hunter with slightly wide eyes, the look on his face clearly _begging_ X to tell him more.

X couldn't help but chuckle at Axl's face. "In the order that they showed up, they were Ra Moon, Terra, Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Pluto, Neptune and Duo." He listed casually.

"What are you two talking about?" A third voice asked quizzically.

Both hunters turned around to see Zero standing behind them with his arms folded, waiting for an answer.

"X was telling me the names of the aliens that came to Earth 100 years ago!" Axl exclaimed excitedly.

Zero walked forwards and sat down next X, looking skeptically at his friends. "Aliens?" He asked dryly, clearly not believing it.

Just then, a blazing meteor appeared over Maverick Hunters HQ, illuminating the night sky and speeding west into the abandoned part of the city before vanishing in a flash. The three hunters looked at each other, then in the direction the meteor disappeared, then back at each other.

"Did that just... Happen?" Zero asked hoarsely, having a hard time getting his vocal processor to work.

X and Axl simply nodded, unable to doing anything except stare.

30 seconds later, the electricity came back on and the three hunters numbly hurried back inside.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"X, Zero, Axl," A slightly worried voice called out as they enter the command room, "An unidentified object crashed into Sector 19 of Abel City and we're picking strange energy readings from the crater it made, we need you three to go investigate!"

"We're on it, Alia!" X exclaimed, Zero and Axl nodding in agreement and all three hunters headed to the transporter room.

Alia turned back her console, not seeing Axl pump his fist in excitement nor Zero introduce his forehead to the palm of his hand at the young hunter's actions.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Meanwhile, inside the crash site, a small spaceship exuded smoke as it cooled off. Steam hissed as the cockpit opened up and three figures stepped out of the craft, taking a moment to steady themselves.

"It figures that the cloaking would stop working the minute the heat shields start failing! _And if that wasn't bad enough the warp drive shattered and energy is leaking out so we're losing fuel_! And the illusion generator was destroyed in the crash _and-_" The voice that had started shouting broke off as the speaker received a tap on the shoulder and looked towards the edge of the crater, seeing three vertical beams of light dying out.

"Aw hell! Someone's coming! Quick, to the other side of the crater!" The voice exclaimed as the smoke began to clear. All three figures dashed away from their spaceship and hid behind a pile of rubble, leaving behind three sets of footprints in the settled dust.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

X, Zero and Axl arrived at the edge of the crash site and scanned the area for more information on the strange energy emitted from the center of the crater.

"X, Zero, I can't contact Alia! Something's interfering with the signal!" Axl exclaimed worriedly.

X and Zero both attempted contacting Alia only to find that Axl was right, there _was_ something interfering with the signal. "We might as well go deeper into the crater and see if we can bring back a sample of the meteorite." Zero said with a sigh. So much for a quiet and peaceful night.

Axl took off into the crater but stopped dead ten feet from the center.

X and Zero soon caught up with him and for the second time that night, the hunters were speechless.

"That's... Not a meteor..." Axl said in a hoarse whisper as they stared at the still-cooling spaceship in front of them.


	2. Greetings Earthling

_Hello again, I know it's a rather quick update but two things, one is that I still have ideas for what's going to happen next and two is that I forgot the disclaimer. I don't own Mega Man X, the Mega Man X game series or any characters associated with him/his games, all rights belong to Capcom. Without further ado, let the story continue!_

**Out There Chapter 2**

X, Zero and Axl knew they were staring stupidly, but they couldn't help it; on what was supposed to be their night off, X and Axl had gone onto the roof of Maverick Hunter HQ to stargaze while the power was down for maintenance and had broached the subject of aliens, Zero joined them shortly after and all three were directly under a meteor that'd appeared suddenly over HQ and landed in an abandoned part of Abel City. That was why they were there at 11:09 PM, investigating a strange energy reading in the crash site, only what had looked like a meteor at the time (and a rather big one too) was really a spaceship. So much for a night off.

Zero walked forwards, stopping to pick up a glowing, rainbow-colored shard on the ground, as he turned it over in his hands a thought struck him, "This feels a _lot_ like Force Metal." He said with mixture of confusion and worry.

"Well why don't we see how it reacts to a reploid?" Axl suggested, earning another look of surprise from X and a raised eyebrow from Zero. Not even waiting for an answer he scooped up one of shards off of the ground, opened up the Force Metal slots in his chest and inserted it into an empty space.

The reaction was immediate; Axl jumped into the air with an added burst from his dash boosters, let out a wild whoop and, at the peak of his jump, _activated his dash boosters again_ and landed 40 feet away, right next to a pile of rubble opposite from where they'd teleported in.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

It happened in a blur; the minute they'd hidden they'd turned around to watch whoever had teleported in, those three that'd appeared look kind of like humans, but humans couldn't teleport. _'Well,'_ one of the figures mused, _'according my visor's energy scanner, they seem to be mechanical.' _

They never saw Axl put a piece of the shattered warp drive in his chest, but they saw him jump, heard him whoop and they certainly saw him land right next to the rubble they'd been hiding behind.

They froze up when he turned around and saw them. The tension rose to almost unbearable levels and suddenly-

"I am Axl, a reploid," Axl stated loudly, punctuating every syllable as clearly as he could and gesturing wildly, "This is planet Earth."

The three figures looked at each other, glad that there wasn't enough light for him to see them.

"Do you come in peace?" Axl asked, speaking in the same tone and pattern as before.

There was a long silence.

Which was followed by all three figures bursting into laughter. _Loud_ laughter. "Bwahahaha! How many sci-fi movies have _you_ watched?!" One of them asked.

"Apparently too many." Another snorted, barely managing to talk.

Axl thought about how he probably sounded before he too broke down into a laughing fit.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Meanwhile, X and Zero were picking up the glowing shards and putting them in a pile near the downed spacecraft.

"I still say that we should go check on Axl." X insisted as he picked up another shard.

"X, Axl can take care of himself. Right now we need to gather there-" Zero groaned before breaking off and looking down at the ground, or more specifically, the _footprints_ on the ground.

"They head in the direction that Axl landed!" X exclaimed, feeling a burst of fear as the young hunter would be outnumbered by unknown (and possibly extra-terrestrial) units.

They both dropped what they'd been carrying and raced towards where they saw their young friend land.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"But in all seriousness, do you come in peace? You _are_ aliens, right?" Axl pushed, hoping for them to say yes, that they really _were_ aliens and that they _did_ come in peace.

"Planet Avreyus isn't known for invading other planets, and we didn't even mean to come here anyways." The figure that was closest to Axl answered, before stepping forwards and holding out a gauntlet-covered hand. Axl accepted the handshake and beamed.

Then X and Zero got there, their night-vision optics activated, and saw their young friend shaking hands with an unknown unit.

Just then, the moon shone down and illuminated the whole crash site, finally showing what the three figures looked like.

All three were anthropomorphic birds wearing sleek, mostly undecorated armor.

The first was a female crow with violet eyes, adorned with dark purple armor with indigo stripes, and the gauntlets having a slight clawed look to them. Axl took note that the wings currently folded behind her back were unarmored. There was a pair of faintly shimmering katanas in sheaths at her waist, Zero saw. A dark purple visor came down from her helmet and covered her right eye, X noted.

The second was a female hummingbird with light blues eyes, adorned with much sleeker light green armor, the gauntlets having a spiral pattern on the palms, hanging folded at her left side was an energy crossbow and strapped to her back was a spear, the subtle glowing on the weapons' blade the only hint of the incredible energy coursing through it.

The third was a male vulture with hazel eyes, adorned with bulkier bright orange armor, red flame patterns covered his chestplate, strapped to his back was a massive warhammer with red and yellow flame patterns that seemed to dance just under the surface of the weapons' head.

The crow introduced herself first, "My name is Diana Blackwing, daughter of Commander Aeriana Blackwing, but you can call me Stormwing." Ending her introduction with a bow, she stepped back to make room.

The hummingbird was next, "I am Dizzy Sweetbriar, daughter of Lanella Sweetbriar, but you may call me Gale Point." Ending as Diana had, Dizzy stepped back.

The vulture stepped forwards, "The name is Looper Flarefeather, son of Morell Flarefeather, but please, call me Flame Breaker." Finishing the introduction with a sweeping bow that made what his two friends had given look like a duck for cover.

X looked at Zero, who shrugged and motioned that he go first, receiving a sigh in response. "My name is Mega Man X, although you can shorten it to X if you want."

Zero looked over Diana, Dizzy and Looper, regarding them with suspicion. "Zero." He simply stated before walking away.

"Friendly guy," Diana muttered under her breath, Dizzy and Loop nodding in agreement.

"I take it that Axl's already introduced himself to you three?" X queried.

"Haha, he sure did!" Diana said with a chuckle, then she imitated Axl's odd greeting, Dizzy and Looper falling over laughing as she did so. "'I am Axl, a reploid. This is planet Earth. Do you come in peace?'"

"Anyways, we need to get our ship repaired so we can go home and-" Looper was cut off as Dizzy butted in.

"I _told_ you that it was the wormhole on the left, not the one on the _right!"_ She said with a glare directed at Diana.

"I took the one on the left, we just weren't going the proper speed! I _told_ you two to let me get the warp drive fixed and _now look what's happened!_" Diana argued back.

Looper simply decided that it was suddenly the perfect time for his forehead to greet the palm of his hand and. "They could be like this for _hours_." He groaned to no one in particular. This was going to be a long night.

_Hello, just wanted to add something here, cookies for anyone who gets the Sweetbriar reference._


End file.
